Don't Change Me
by yasmineee
Summary: What happens when Edward turns Bella into something she refuses to be?


**Don't**

"Nooo…..Edward…" I whimpered. "Please…don't….change…me." I collapsed.

My eyes cringed at the sudden burst of light. The brightness burned my eyes and the smell of antiseptic stung my nose. I slowly began to open my eyes and look around. The room was white and bare except for a chair in the corner. It was cold, too. It was as if someone had taken Antarctica and turned it into a bedroom. A lady in a nurse uniform then walked in. Maybe this wasn't a bedroom after all.

"Oh, you've woken up?" she asked curiously.

"Where am I?" I managed to croak, as my throat was exceedingly dry.

"Do you remember what happened?" she eagerly questioned.

"Where am I?" I reiterated.

"You had quite a fall, it's a good thing you survived." I was growing wary.

"WHERE AM I?" I demanded.

"Calm down a bit, you're in the hospital." Spoke an entirely different voice. The discourteous nurse began to leave.

I didn't even have to see him. _Jacob_. I thought. "I thought you would never get up." He continued as he came into view. He was tall and muscular, his tan biceps adamantly present. His hair was newly buzzed and his face freshly shaved. His dark brown eyes bore into mine. "How do you feel?" he asked. His voice was deep and a bit raspy unlike- "Edward. Where's Edward?" I demanded.

"Don't worry about him right now."

"Jacob..."

"Bella, NOT NOW." His tone quieted me. After a discomfited pause he began to get up. "I'm going to get you water. I'll be right back." I nodded as he stood and came towards me. His smooth, tough hand touched my cheek and his nose cringed a little, as if he smelled something awful. "Only worry about getting better now, OK?" It was more of a statement than a question. His breath smelled like mint, crisp and refreshing. I nodded. "Can you get me a blanket, too?" I inquired. "Sure thing." And with that, he left. After a couple of minutes he returned with clear glass of water and another blanket that did nothing to comfort me. I dozed off.

This time I woke up to my father. "Hey honey, Jake told me you woke up. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too dad. Can I go home?"

"Yeah, the doctor said you could leave anytime, hon."

"Is Edward—" A shadow of hate ceased his face. "Don't talk about that boy ever again." He spoke through gritted teeth and the look of disgust on his face mimicked Jacobs. He too, cringed his nose. "Dad," I whispered softly, "what happened?" "He- he- Bella, you're a vampire.

It hit me like shards of glass. My skin felt prickly and ice cold. I am a vampire. I am a vampire. No I couldn't be. How could I be? Could I be? How? Is that why Jacob and my dad seemed like they smelled something horrific? Was it me? Was it my _vampire _scent? No wonder. Werewolves can't stand the scent of vampires. I was supposed to be a werewolf like them, too. But instead, I'm now a vampire. A vampire. I wasn't able to comprehend what happened but I did comprehend something else.

"_Edward please.." I was pleading. "You can't do this." We were in a forest. Thick green trees surrounded us and the sun peered at us through the clouds. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white shirt that made his skin look mare pale than usual. His blue eyes gazed into mine and his hands relaxed a little against my shoulders. "Don't you want to be like me?" "I.." I struggled to form a response. "I did once but not anymore." "You're bluffing," He raged on "You've always wanted to be a vampire." As his teeth met my neck, pain burst through me like a firecracker._ _"__Noo….Edward…" I whimpered. "Please…don't….change…me." I collapsed. _

Then I woke up in the hospital, where I am now. Where I am now a vampire. I was torn between crying out of despair and ripping someone to shreds out of anger. I opted with the latter and that someone would be Edward. "I'm guessing from the anger on your face that you remember. Lets go home where we can think." I had almost forgotten my dad was in the room. We left the hospital and went home where we found Jake.

" Did she remember?" he asked my dad. He nodded in response. Jacob looked at me and read my mind. "Lets go?" My anger was raw. "Yes." A smirk crept up his chin and he raised his eyebrows a little "This is gonna be fun."

I remembered the forest clearly. It was the same one Edward and I were in when he changed me. The wind ran through my hair and the ground rustled with each stride forward. I felt _good_. And I would feel better when I was no longer a vampire. Jacob and I spoke nothing. Just looked forward. We were on a mission. Soon we arrived.

"Bella?" spoke someone from between the trees. "Are you… a _vampire_?" It was Sam. He and the other werewolves emerged. I couldn't find the words to reply but Jacob could. He told the pack everything and we were off. All 7 of us.

It was as if they knew we were coming. They were stationed for battle. Edwards family against the people I've grown to call mine. Vampires versus werewolves plus one vampire who was supposed to be a werewolf. And I was going to be a werewolf; but in order to be a werewolf, I had to turn human again. In order to do that, I had to kill the vampire that changed me.

Before anyone could speak, the fight began. The werewolves wolfed up and the vampire flaunted their fangs. Battle time. As Jacob and Sam were taking on two ravenous vampires, I eyed around for the vampire I need. And there he was. Grinning. My breath drew tight and my muscles tensed. I sprinted towards him and reached for his neck. "What's up Bella? You don't look too happy." "I'll leave being happy to after you're dead." I retorted and began to squeeze. He began to struggle to breathe. "Bella, you don't want….to. Do…This." "Oh but I do." My anger and frustration emerged through my arms as I squeezed tighter and he began to turn blue.

Then_ BOOM!_ Pain seized my body and I felt blood trickling down my back from the stab wound. My head began to bob. "Thought you could kill him didn't you?" Emmett's breathe was hot against my freezing neck. My hands had released Edward and he was gradually regaining his breathe. "Noone can harm my brother while I'm around." His voice seemed farther this time. The forest around me began to fuzz. Everything went black.


End file.
